


Jam and Bread

by caffeine-vaccine (HashtagLEH)



Series: Tactics From the Isle (And How They Carry Over Into Auradon) [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Because they don't want to admit that they have feelings, F/F, Girls Kissing, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Isle of the Lost (Disney) is a Terrible Place, It's pretty consensual though, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Pre-Auradon, Pre-Descendants (2015), Pre-OT4, So it's not really manipulation toward each other but toward the situation, They use manipulation as an excuse for their kissing, a smidgen of, d1 rewrite, pre-OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagLEH/pseuds/caffeine-vaccine
Summary: “Well, I’m hoping for electronic parts, Jay is hoping for jam – what do you want, Mal?” Carlos asked the girl beside him.Mal raised an eyebrow. “You’re asking me tohopefor something?”“Sure, where’s the harm?” Jay cajoled. “Just one thing.”Mal folded her arms across her chest. “This is childish.”“You’re not getting out of this one,” Evie said, and then leaned forward so that she was right in front of Mal’s face, breath ghosting across her lips. “Come on,” she said softly, “What do you want?”
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney), pre- Evie/Jay/Mal/Carlos de Vil, pre- Jay/Carlos de Vil
Series: Tactics From the Isle (And How They Carry Over Into Auradon) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600366
Comments: 4
Kudos: 305





	Jam and Bread

**Author's Note:**

> This is the setup for a series, so part two will already be up by the time anyone sees this. Originally I was just going to make a long fic, but then I would have to write a lot of filler and that's pretty time consuming, so I decided to go the "snapshot in a series" route instead so it's less likely that it will be abandoned.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it!

Mal smirked triumphantly as she pulled her lips away from Evie’s, wiping absently at the lipstick that now stuck to her own lips from being transferred from Evie’s.

Evie sighed, opening her eyes to look at Mal and accepting the half loaf of bread with only a bit of mold on the end that Mal had scored for her.

“Fine, you win,” she said like she was irritated, but they both knew that it was fake. Evie broke off a chunk of the bread, popping it into her mouth with only a small wince.

“Of course I do,” Mal sang, taking a bite from her moldier piece of bread and wincing only slightly as the mold slid down her throat. She liked to eat the moldy bits first, to save the best part of the bread for last. “I’m rotten to the core.”

“Like this bread,” Evie agreed snarkily. She sighed and had another bite of it, looking up as Jay and Carlos appeared at the top of the stairs, shoving and jostling each other as they entered.

“Hey, thanks!” Jay said cheekily as he swooped down and snatched the remaining two chunks of bread. He danced out of the way of Mal’s swat in defense of her bread, knowing that it was more for show than anything else. They all knew that it was no coincidence that she had four chunks of the food. He bit into his chunk, tossing the other to Carlos and flopping down lazily next to Evie on the couch, resting his head against her thigh. Her hand fell – coincidentally, of course – on his head, from which he’d removed his beanie, leaving it open for her to scratch his scalp. Which she did, because she was always doing something with her hands and he was right there anyway, so she may as well take advantage.

“You think sometime we’ll find some jam again?” Jay wondered as he let the bread sit on his tongue for a bit, savoring the food while it lasted. Carlos sat down beside Mal, eating his own bread in the same way and pretending not to notice that his bread was less moldy than Jay’s, too. Evie’s had the least amount of mold, because they all knew that Evie ate less than all of them, and not just because she was less adept at stealing after being in exile for a decade and couldn’t get as much. But the Evil Queen didn’t allow Evie to eat when she was at home, saying that she was too fat and needed to lose some weight, never mind that you could see her ribs when she wore shirts that had a deeper V. Evie had internalized that philosophy and they usually had to trick her into eating. Mal was the best at it though, so she was usually on Feed Evie duty.

Mal shrugged in response to Jay’s question. “Maybe. I keep looking when I go to the boats, but most of them aren’t edible because there’s chemicals or glass in it. It was a miracle enough that I found what I did.”

“Jam is good,” Evie said dreamily. “I wonder what it’s made out of?”

“Fruit,” Carlos said wisely.

Mal rolled her eyes. “Duh,” she said.

“I wonder what fruit tastes like,” Jay hummed.

“Probably like jam,” Mal retorted. “Considering that’s what it’s made from.”

“But there’s other stuff in jam, too, besides fruit,” Carlos informed her. “Sugar, I think.”

“Harry told me he once had some grapes,” Evie announced. “He said they tasted like wine, a little bit.”

“And where the hell did he get _wine_?” Jay demanded. “Alcohol is rare enough on the Isle, but _wine_?”

“He got it from his dad,” Evie explained. “It was on his ship when he was exiled, and Harry snatched the last bottle when he was nine. Got thrashed for it, he said, but it made it impossible to forget the flavor of it.”

Carlos hummed in thought. “I don’t think the jam we had was from grapes, though. It was kind of orange-brown, and grapes are purple.”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Mal stressed, biting into her own chunk of bread, “Uma was telling me that she heard this next shipment is supposed to have better stuff in it, because some holiday just happened over in Bore-adon and they’ll be getting rid of more stuff.”

“Oh, yeah!” Carlos’ eyes lit up as he remembered what she was talking about. “It’s usually sometime after the first snowfall that there’s the best shipment. That’s when I get most of my electronic parts, because they throw out their old ones then, even though they work fine.”

“Maybe we’ll get jam then!” Jay cheered, sitting up and moving away from Evie’s lap but still remaining fairly close to her side.

“So, I figured that rather than doing our usual rotation of one each week, we _all_ go the next few times so that we can score more stuff at the peak time of year,” Mal explained, shoving the last bit of bread into her mouth and letting it sit in her cheek for a bit so that she could savor it longer. “After this, it’s back to normal.”

They all shrugged or nodded in agreement, excited at the prospect.

“I hope there’s more makeup this time around,” Evie sighed. “Mother is getting testy after the last couple of barges have been decidedly _lacking_.” Then she went quiet, because it was an unofficial, unspoken rule in their hideout that they didn’t bring up their parents in a casual manner like that. Parent talk was only allowed when something was happening, because they didn’t want to think about or remember them when they weren’t even there.

“Well, I’m hoping for electronic parts, Jay is hoping for jam – what do you want, Mal?” Carlos asked the girl beside him.

Mal raised an eyebrow. “You’re asking me to _hope_ for something?”

“Sure, where’s the harm?” Jay cajoled. “Just one thing.”

Mal folded her arms across her chest. “This is childish.”

“You’re not getting out of this one,” Evie said, and then leaned forward so that she was right in front of Mal’s face, breath ghosting across her lips. “Come on,” she said softly, “What do you want?”

Then, without giving Mal the time to argue or refuse to answer, she pressed her lips to Mal’s insistently. Mal’s lips easily parted with a swipe of Evie’s tongue on her bottom lip, and as the kiss grew deeper, Evie’s hand went under Mal’s jaw, thumb rubbing behind her ear for a moment before she tugged on Mal’s hair. Evie felt the vibration of a moan at the action before it was cut off, Mal’s pride keeping her from showing too much how the kiss affected her. Evie smirked and pulled away.

“More of the sweet bread,” Mal blurted before Evie could even ask. “The one with the yellow bits in it.”

Evie’s smirk grew. _Good girl_ , she thought, leaning forward to reward Mal with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine the jam they had before to be peach jam, but it’s browned because it was bad (because everything that comes to the Isle is literal garbage). I imagine the bread that Mal was talking about to have bits of pineapple in it (like Hawaiian sweet bread), but they don’t know what pineapple is because they’ve never encountered it, so they don’t even know that it’s a fruit, either.
> 
> If I missed anything that you were maybe a little confused about, let me know!


End file.
